Terrible, Tickly Tennyson
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Now it's Ben's turn to tickle someone into feeling better!


**A story by guestsurpise! Enjoy!**

* * *

"RUN!" Cassie said, now ducking from Ben. He was after her and definitely bent on catching her. She was trying to fix his Omnitrix and accidentally shorted it out. Even though he was fine because he fixed it, she was currently running because she thought he was mad!

"Cassie come back here!" Ben said, now diving for her and missing as he landed headfirst behind the couch. Cassie turned and giggled as she saw the hero was stuck upside down. "HEY!"

Cassie giggled and walked over to him and gently grabbed one leg and pulled. "I-I can help you!"

"Kiddo hold on, that hurts!" Ben said, now squirming more to get free. At that moment, Rook walked in and chuckled at the predicament.

"It looks like you have gotten yourself into another fine predicament Ben," Rook smirked.

"Rook! C'mon give me a hand! I'm stuck!" Ben called out. Rook shook his head fondly and began pulling his partner's legs. Meanwhile, Rook saw Cassie's guilty face as she slowly walked away.

"Cassie? Is everything alright?" Rook asked.

"No! It's not! Get her and don't let her get away!" Ben called out, now squirming more to get free.

Those words made Cassie's heart sink and she stepped back and tried to make a run for it, but Rook gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait little one. What happened?" Rook asked, as Cassie tried to squirm.

"I-I accidentally broke the Omnitrix," Cassie said sadly.

"Broke it?" Rook asked.

"No she didn't!" Ben called out, now sticking his bum up and wiggling it in the air to get free. Rook and Cassie could help but giggle at that. "Hey! C'mon! Stop laughing and help me!"

Rook and Cassie then took each one foot and began tickling it, making Ben howl in laughter. Within a few moments, they pulled him free and he turned and gave them a devious look.

"Oh that does it!" Ben said evilly, now running at him. Cassie was still concerned so he ran and grabbed her first. "Gotcha!"

"L-Let me go!" Cassie begged.

"Cassie easy…you didn't break the Omnitrix." Ben said gently. "Now c'mon stop squirming."

"Then let me go!" she demanded, now glaring at him.

"Strong talk for someone who's gonna get a tickle torture," Ben smirked, now tickling her armpits and making her giggle cutely.

"BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" She laughed.

"Only if you talk to me. You didn't break the Omnitrix! It's fine and I'll stop if you let me talk to you," Ben said, now pinning her down. "If not, I'll keep going."

And with that, he reached down and blew a raspberry in her stomach, making her screech and howl in laughter. Ben then turned and saw Rook walking away and jumped up and landed on Rook's back!

"GAH! BEN!" Rook said in surprise.

"Rook this is for tickling my feet!" Ben smirked, now wiggling a finger behind Rook's ears. Rook's eyes opened wide and he literally threw his head back laughing and began trying to gently shake Ben off.

"BEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEN STAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHP!" Rook laughed.

"Let's face it. I'm the best at this," Ben teased.

"Oh is that so?" a voice said. Ben turned and saw Wildvine slither in happily. "Come here Ben and prove it."

Ben's eyes widened in horror. Maybe that wasn't the best statement to say outloud! Cassie watched as Wildvine captured the young hero and tickled him profusely. After a few minutes, Ben weakly crawled over to her and pulled her to him.

"C'mere," he smiled, now hugging her tightly. "Kid, we all make mistakes. I would know."

"But Ben you're a hero," Cassie said.

"Kid, just because you're a hero doesn't mean that you won't make mistakes. Trust me. I'm still learning to take things in stride," Ben said honestly.

"And that's why you have us to remind you of that too," Feedback grinned, now walking up and giving him a noogie.

"Hey!" Ben said, now ducking and then turning as Wildmutt began licking his bare feet. "HEY! NOAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHP!"

Cassie giggled and tried to walk away, but Ben pulled her on his lap. "C'mere boy!" And with that, the dog-like alien came back. "Tickle her boy!"

Wildmutt smirked and began licking Cassie's feet too! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben only chuckled as Cassie's cute laughter rang through the night. He was on a mission to show others that even though everyone made mistakes, it does not mean that they should let it defeat them. They should get back up and keep going!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought in my head! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Special message for Anilee 10-Hello, newbienovelistRD and I have seen your posts and we want to know which one of us are you referring to. We just want to make sure we are answering you. :) You can respond in the comment box.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Hey, guestsurpise! Goldie is online! :)**


End file.
